Pergi Berlibur
by Arine Quartney
Summary: kisah liburan anak-anak Wammy's House.OC Inside.Please Enjoy


**Author Note :My first humour enjoy.**

**Don't like Don't read,OK.**

**Disclaimer :Death Note is belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi mine.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**Pergi Berlibur**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Suatu hari minggu siang yang cerah, L, B, Mello, Matt, Near, dan kakak beradik kembar, Anglo dan Alice pergi berlibur ke sebuah air terjun dengan menggunakan Limousine milik L. _(Arine:Gila, pergi berlibur aja naik Limousine. L-kun sombong. L:Biarin, saya kan orang kaya, jadi pergi liburannya naik Limousine dong. Memangnya kamu, numpang ama orang terus. Arine:(*Pundung dipojokan*) back to the story._

Sesampainya mereka di sana, mereka langsung disambut dengan cipratan-cipratan air terjun, membuat baju mereka jadi basah kuyup semua. " AKH..._Damn_ waterfall. Aku baru nyampe, belum ganti baju, belum nyebur, udah basah duluan bajuku. " Mello ngoceh-ngoceh gak karuan, memegang baju hitamnya yang basah. " Ahahaha. Kasihan Mello, belum nyebur, udah basah duluan. Ahahaha. " Matt tertawa keras melihat Mello yang basah kuyup total. " Beraninya kau menertawakan ku, Matt. Bersiap-siaplah menemui ajalmu. " Mello mulai meng-gretak-kan tangannya, tanda bahwa ia akan mengirim belaian kasih sayangnya ke Matt. _(Mello:HEH…Apa-apaan tuh. Belaian kasih sayang, dasar Arine sarap. Ganti gak. *Nodong pistol ke Arine*. Arine:Sorry, Sorry. Aku lagi capek ngetik ni Fic. Tapi kau suka kan ama kalimat itu *Memicingkan matanya ke Mello*. Mello:*Blushed*. Arine:Nah... Betulkan. Mello:(AKH… ngaco aja ni cerita) back to the story._

" _Bring in on _" tantang Matt, membuat Mello semakin kesal. Saat Mello akan meluncurkan bogem mentahnya, tiba-tiba, Near berkata. " Lebih baik kita langsung nyebur aja. Daripada ngelihat perkelahian gak penting ini. " kata Near dengan suara datar dan _stoic face_-nya sambil memilin rambut putihnya yang ubanan. _(*Arine dikeroyok massal sama Near FG*)._L,B,Alice dan Anglo cuman manggut-manggut aja. " Diam kau,_white freak_. " Berkat Near, Mello tidak jadi menghajar Matt. " Ayo kita ganti baju dulu sebelum berenang. " ucap B sambil mengambil tasnya yang berisi baju renang dan baju gantinya. (_Arine:B-kun,isi tasnya cuman baju renang ama baju ganti doang? Nggak bawa pisau kesayangannya, B-kun? B:Aku bawa pisau kesayangan ku kok ,nih *Nunjukin pisaunya ke Arine*. Arine:untuk apa bawa pisau itu? B:*Menyeringai* Rahasia. Arine:*Bergidik ngeri* Dasar Psikopat. B:Tapi kau sukakan? Arine:(*Blushed*.) back to the story._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Setelah semua selesai berganti baju, tiba-tiba saja. " Waktunya bersenang-senang. " Anglo mendorong Matt dan Mello sehingga jatuh kedalam danau. " ANGLO…_DAMN YOU_! " teriak Matt dan Mello bersamaan. " Wah, kakak jahat juga ya. " Alice terlihat senang melihat Matt dan Mello jatuh ke danau. " Iya dong " Anglo terlihat bangga. " Nah, ayo kita nyebur semua " teriak L dari atas batu yang besar dan tinggi. L melompat dari atas batu itu, melakukan putaran 360 derajat, meniru gerakan pelompat renang indah yang ada di TV. Sepertinya L menjadi korban TV karena kebanyakan mengawasi orang dan makan makanan manisnya. _(L:Arine-san…Gak nyambung tuh. Arine:Suka-suka.)back to the story_.

Semua orang sudah nyebur dengan caranya sendiri_.(Kalian bayangin sendiri gimana ngetik.*Dihajar rame-rame*) _Kecuali satu orang yang tidak nyebur. Petunjuknya:Rambut ubanan, kulit pucat seperti mayat, pakai celana boxer warna putih, sedang duduk di kursi pantai, nggangkat kaki satu _(Kayak makan di warteg aja)_ sambil milin-milin rambutnya. Kalian tahu siapa? Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah. JENG-JENG (sfx gaje) Si beruang kutub kita, Near. _(*sekali lagi Arine dihajar Near FG*) _" Near,kau nggak berenang? " Tanya Matt. " Nggak, aku disini aja. " Jawab Near, tetap dengan suara datarnya. " Kenapa kau nggak mau berenang. Nggak bisa berenang ya? " Tanya Mello, tersenyum mengejek. " Nggak. Aku cuman nggak mau sunblockku luntur. Nanti kulit putih ku yang halus nan lembut ini jadi item dan kasar dong. " Jawab Near datar, tapi dengan gerakan lebay yang dengan suksesnya membuat orang sweatdrop melihatnya_.(Tidak ku sangka,Near-kun bisa narsis juga) _Tiba-tiba Mello nyengir jahil dan berbisik sesuatu ke Matt, sepertinya Mello punya ide jahil. Dan benar saja. Mello dan Matt secara tiba-tiba berjalan kearah Near dan berdiri disampingnya. " Mau apa kalian? " Near jadi penasaran. " Tidak ada. Cuman mau… " Mello menggantung kata-katanya dan secara cepat duo M itu menggangkat Near dan melemparnya kedalam danau dengan suksesnya. _(Near:Kejamnya dikau, Arine.*Nangis gaje* Arine:Biarin.) _" Sialan kalian berdua. " umpat Near,kesal. " Huahahaha… " Matt dan Mello tertawa keras. Melihat Near yang dilempar oleh duo M, semua jadi ikutan tertawa.

Setelah puas tertawa, mata coklat Anglo melihat kearah tebing yang tinggi. " Hei, bagaimana kalau kita terjun dari tebing itu? " Anglo menunjuk kearah tebing yang ia maksud. " HEH…Untuk apa terjun dari sana? " Tanya Mello, histeris. " Pingin nyoba aja. Gimana, mau nggak? " Tanya Anglo. " Mau-mau. Aku mau coba. " Kata Alice senang. " Aku juga mau nyoba. " Matt, B dan Near ikut-ikutan_.(Arine:kalian bertiga kok ikut-ikutan mulu sih?. Matt, B, Near:Gak tahu. Kan kamu yang bikin ni fic *Nunjuk Arine* Arine:Oh iya ya, lupa. Ehehehe *Cengengesan* Near:Dasar Short term memory akut. Arine:*Death-Glare* kau bilang sesuatu, Near-kun. Near:*Ketakutan* Tidak. Tidak bilang apa-apa kok.) back to the story._

" Kak L tidak ikut? " Tanya Near kepada L yang sedang duduk (baca:Jongkok) di kursi pantai sambil makan makanan manisnya. " Tidak, saya disini saja, jaga barang-barang. Nanti hilang kalau gak dijaga. " Jawab L. " Oh, begitu." Near ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban L. " Bilang saja kalo kak L takut. " Batin Near. " Kau berpikir kalau saya takut ya, Near-kun? " Tebak L, sepertinya L dapat membaca pikiran orang_.(Arine:Baca pikiran aku dong,L-kun. L:Gak, pikiran Arine-san bejat dan kotor semua. Arine:EKH... *Pundung di pojokan* Uhuhuhu...L-kun jahat. back to the story _" Tidak…Tidak kok, kak L. Ehehehe. " Jawab Near, Cengengesan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Saat mereka semua (Minus L) akan naik keatas tebing. " Mello, ayo cepat. " Ajak Matt. " Nggak, aku nggak ikut. " Mello menolak ajakan Matt. " Kenapa, Mello? " Tanya Alice. " Aku ini Acrophobia. " Kilah Mello. " Alasan aja kau, Mels. " Matt langsung menggangkut Mello dan membawanya ke atas tebing. " MATT…TURUNIN AKU!. " Matt sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan keras Mello yang wajahnya mulai bersemu merah_.(Arine:Cie-Cie. Mello:Diam!)_

Mereka akhirnya sampai diatas tebing. Matt langsung dihadiahi bogem mentah dari Mello. " Nah, siapa yang mau terjun duluan? " Tanya Near. "Mello, kau aja yang duluan. " Ucap B. " EKH…Nggak, aku nggak mau!" Mello jadi histeris. " Mels, kenapa kakimu? " Tanya Matt, nunjuk kaki Mello yang gemeteran. " Udah aku bilang kan, aku ini acrophobia. " Jawab Mello. " Kasihan sekali kamu, Mello. " Kata Matt dengan suara dibuat-buat. " Alice, kau mau mencoba. " Tawar B sambil menyeringai. "Heh, mana mungkin dia berani. " Ejek Matt. " Uhm…Baiklah, aku akan terjun. " Setelah Alice menjawab, semuanya langsung cengok berjamaah. Alice langsung terjun dengan mantapnya, berputar 360 derajat, seperti yang L lakukan, lalu langsung masuk kedalam danau. " Puah… " Alice tiba-tiba muncul dipermukaan. " Wah, seru sekali. Kakak lompat juga dong! " teriak Alice, dari bawah. " Oke. " Anglo berlari dari jauh dan langsung melompat. " GERONIMO! " teriak Anglo, niru kata-kata yang ada di film Hollywood. Byur…Anglo sukses terjun masuk kedalam danau. " Puah…Kau betul Alice, seru sekali. " ." Hei. Kalian terjun juga! " Teriak Anglo. Sedangkan diatas tebing sana. " Benar-benar duo A itu. " Komentar Near. " Wah, berani juga Alice itu ya. " Puji B. " Ah, biasa saja. " Kata Matt . " Huh. _Freak_ duo A. " ejek Mello. Suara Mello dengan mudahnya sampai ke telinga duo A itu. Duo A langsung mendongak keatas. " Apa kau bilang, Mello? " ucap kakak beradik kembar itu,serempak mengeluarkan _death-glare _nya. " B, bisakah kau membuat Mello turun kesini? " ucap Alice. " Dengan senang hati, Alice. " Kata B, menyeringai kearah Mello. Tiba-tiba, B mendorong Mello sehingga dia jatuh ke danau. " Nah mello, bersiap-siaplah kau. " Ucap kakak beradik kembar itu. " Tidak. Tidak! " Mello histeris, lagi _(perasaan Mello kebanyakan histeris di Fic ini)._L yang sedang duduk (baca:jongkok) di dekat situ hanya bisa bilang. " Semua penerusku sama sekali tidak ada yang beres. Apa karena terlalu jenius bisa membuat otak menjadi stress, ya? " Tanya L, mengigit jempol kaki-eh-tangannya.

Liburan anak-anak Wammy's House di hari minggu yang cerah dihiasi dengan teriakan memilukan yang berasal dari korban duo A, yaitu Mello. " AKHHH… " Near, Matt dan B yang masih berada di atas tebing, melihat ke bawah dan hanya bisa berkata. " Kasihan sekali dirimu Mello. "

**::::::THE END::::::**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arine:(ngangkat tangan) Hore. Akhirnya selesai juga ni Fic.

Mello:(datang dengan tampang babak belur) Arine, teganya kau menyiksa aku di Fic mu.

Arine:Biarin. Aku emang mau nyiksa kau di Fic ku.

Mello:(Pundung di pojokan) Huhuhu…

L:(Berdiri di samping Arine) Arine-san, kok saya munculnya sedikit sih?

Arine:Lagi nggak mau nulis cerita panjang,makanya L-kun munculnya dikit. Dan juga sebagai balasan karena sudah mengejek pikiran ku.

L:(ikut-ikutan pundung di pojokan dengan Mello.) Kejam...

Matt:(merokok) Kasihan sekali mereka.

Near:(menyusun dadu) Iya, betul.

B:(datang tiba-tiba) Ada apa nih? Suram amat.

Arine:Ah, ,ada yang sedang _down._

B:(Ngelihat Mello dan L yang lagi pundung di pojokan) Oh…Gitu.

Arine:udah biarin aja mereka. Kalian sini, bantuin aku.

B, Matt, dan Near:Oke. (Nulis di tembok pakai cat merah)

Arine, B, Matt, dan Near:(Berbalik dan membungkuk) Review please, minna-san

Acrophobia:Ketakutan akan ketinggian.

**Author's Note**:cerita ini saya Re-Publish,karena cerita yang kemarin banyak kata-katanya yang hilang,karena cerita itu saya upload di komputer sekolah,dan (sialnya lagi) saya tidak tahu bahwa komputer sekolah itu tengah rusak(AKHHH...),gak sempat diperiksa lagi ceritanya,karena waktu pelajarannya hampir mau habis(meng-upload saat pelajaran komputer,jangan dicontoh ya,ehehehe) ,makanya ceritanya jadi gak nyambung. Saya tambahkan sedikit beberapa kalimat. Sekali lagi, gomen nee, minna-san. m(_ _)m


End file.
